


your little brother never tells you but he loves you so

by firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin



Series: Monsta X sunny summer fic bingo [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Brotherhood, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cuddling, Gen, Light Angst, Monsta X Bingo, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin/pseuds/firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jooheon didn't think about it at first. They were just playing, messing around after months of hard work, and the video was probably going to end up in the channel to please the fans. Jooheon didn't think about it at first because there was nothing to think ― but he thought about it later. | based off on Monsta X Trespass Dance Practice [Beagle Ver.] and RIGHT NOW chapter 5, mission 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	your little brother never tells you but he loves you so

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL HELLO.  
> Second of all, friendly-bro-cuddle time with the boys \o/  
> Third, I need to tell something -q
> 
> SO, as I said in the summary, this is based off on the Beagle Ver. of Trespass, the dance practice made by the boys on the channel where they go through all the video basically making pranks with each other, and the third mission from Right Now chapter 5 with MX, and I'll explain why.
> 
> There's a scene in the dance practice (1:40 to 1:45) where Jooheon falls. It takes almost three tentatives for him to be back up (he's on his knees almost as soon as Shownu lets him, but almost falls again between 1:45 to 1:47 ― where you can see Kihyun going there to help him) and in the spam of time from 1:51 to 1:53 you can see Minhyuk giving him the "friendly bro pat on the shoulder". I don't know if that's because I'm too picky or because I don't like pranks like that, but Jooheon seemed a little upset at that, a little "down" even when he started dancing again. [and, seriously -q punch me if I'm being too annoying, but that thing about throwing yourself back waiting to be held isn't even a "trust thing"? Isn't it about trusting the person won't let you fall, trusting they'll hold you and everything? wHY DID YOU LET HIM FALL, GUYS, WHY] ~~ok I'm shutting up~~
> 
> And so I watched Right Now (in parts, I confess) with my sister ~~sHE'S EVERYWHERE OMFG~~ and there's this mission (I don't remember the time, I just know that it's on the 5th chapter sORRY) where they put a subtitle along the lines of "he doesn't like to be hurt" (referring as Jooheon) when Minhyuk pushes Jooheon away and everybody's like 'wooooah wooooah woooah'.
> 
> I put 1+1 and it made 2 (what)  
> Basically, that's how this story was made ~~that and a lot of "oMFG WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE" ~screeches~~~  
>  Hope you enjoy it :D

Jooheon falls ― but he doesn't think about it.

At first, there's a reaction of panic. He throws himself back waiting to be held, he's not, and then he's falling. Despair rises up in his throat, his eyes wide with fear, and he tries to hold onto something, to hold onto someone.

But the guys are already far away, and Shownu holds him only for time enough to don't let him fall with full force. The adrenaline is high, his friends are laughing and having fun, and Jooheon doesn't have time to think about it, he doesn't try to. He gets up and keeps dancing, ignoring the ache in his muscles, the sweat in his clothes, the voice in his head that tells him they did it on purpose.

Jooheon doesn't think about it.

He's tired, he's aching all over, but he's having a good time and he's not going to wreck it just to be childish and complain about a prank. He did it to them, too, he's not going to be an ass just because he can't handle it well.

They finish the choreography, and everyone's smiling happily, pleased to have a good time after all the pressure they've been forced to face. They share a small talk, but everybody's beyond tired and the boys need to rest for tomorrow's dance practice. Lazily, they say each other their goodbyes and Kihyun gives him a sheepish smile before patting him slightly on the back. Jooheon pretends it doesn't startle him as much as it does and pushes him playfully. Kihyun's shoulders relax and he follows Shownu right after; Hyungwon already half asleep against Wonho while they chatter about their plans for a free day.

Jooheon doesn't feel like talking. He doesn't feel like moving at all ― if he could, he'd probably lie here and now and sleep until tomorrow. But he follows I.M and Minhyuk anyway, one step after another, taking slow breaths to calm down his bat-shit crazy heart. He doesn't try to hear them, and, if someone tries to talk to him, Jooheon's too exhausted to acknowledge it. He just keeps walking.

"He must be really tired." Minhyuk murmurs to Changkyun, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. "He never did that before."

"We're all tired." I.M smiles softly, but there's worry in his eyes. "He'll be better tomorrow, when he sleeps enough."

But Jooheon doesn't sleep that night.

He takes a fast, warm shower and makes a straight line to his bed, wearing his most comfy oversized hoodie and sweatpants. His body feels too heavy and his feet feel numb, but, in the exactly moment he throws himself in the bed, his head decides it's going to ruin his only happy night with a dull burning ache that feels like someone's stabbing him every time he tries to move to find a better position to sleep.

Jooheon clenches his fists and bites his pillow, trying not to make any sound because he doesn't want to disturb his roommates, but the pain doesn't go away. Actually, it seems to get worse at every minute that passes, because he tenses up and all his muscles protest against it. He buries his head further against the pillow, taking deep breaths.

His heart beats too fast, almost too hard against his ribcage, and it hurts. Jooheon closes his eyes and tries desperately to focus on anything but the way all his body screams of exhaustion and pain. He wants it to stop. He wants to sleep ― and he can't. For the second time in less than an hour, there's a moment of panic crawling inside him like a venomous snake. Jooheon rolls around over and over, but it still doesn't feel comfortable enough for him to be able to sleep.

He sits, cursing under his breath and pressing the palm of his hands against his closed eyes. He doesn’t feel good, and he doesn’t even know why. It’s a bad feeling deep inside his guts, boiling under his skin, making his heart ache. Jooheon presses his fingers against his temples and, forgetting for a moment that he’s not alone in the room, he groans pitifully.

“Jooheon?” Changkyun’s voice startles him to the point he almost forgets the pain. “Is everything alright?”

 _No, it’s not._ There’s a lump in his throat ― his eyes feel suddenly warm. _You let me fall. Why did you let me fall? I thought you cared._  He can see I.M moving around his own bed, sitting to get a better view at him, and quickly shakes his head.

“Yeah.” Jooheon’s voice sounds too rough, but it’s still weak enough for him to pretend he’s already half asleep. “I’m just sore.”

“Oh.” but Changkyun doesn’t move, doesn’t turn around and buries his head on the pillow like Jooheon was kind of expecting him to do. “Do you want me to get you painkillers?”

Jooheon’s at a loss of words. He doesn’t know what to answer. At the same time he doesn’t want to bother Changkyun ― he can go and get the meds by himself, thank you very much ―, the simple fact that the younger’s kind enough to ask takes away his voice. Jooheon swallows dry and tries to think of something to answer, a denial that won’t make him sound like an ass. Minhyuk beats him to it.

 _“Guys.”_ the blonde whines, almost child-like, and puts his head out of the bed to look at them. Even in the dark, it’s easy to tell there’s a slight frown on his face. “I thought we were going to sleep? Why are you talking?”

“Jooheon’s not feeling good.”

 _Great,_  he thinks to himself when Minhyuk immediately sits, hair sticking up to all sides, and gets out of bed. _Shit’s going down._

“What?” the older’s in front of him, reaching him almost as instantly as Jooheon tries to back off ― with no succes, of course; they don’t call Minhyuk the fastest of them for nothing. “What do you feel? How many fingers do you see? You’re warm. Should I call Kihyun?”

“Hell, no.” Jooheon cringes, but Minhyuk’s cold fingers feel good and he’s not that good of a liar to be able to pretend he doesn’t lean on the touch. “I’m fine, really. I’m just tired.”

Minhyuk frowns and holds his head, almost forcing Jooheon to look properly at him instead of looking away like he was trying to do. Changkyun keeps quiet, but watches them carefully. For a moment, everything’s so silent that the only thing Jooheon can hear is the thundering of his heart inside his ribcage. He bites the inside of his cheeks until he can taste blood inside his mouth.

“I’m calling Kihyun.” the older finally says. “You look like death.”

“Thank you.” Jooheon mutters sarcastically under his breath, and is completely ignored by his bandmates.

“Can you lead him to the couch?” Minhyuk looks briefly at Changkyun, who nods quickly. “I think it’s going to get a little bit crowded here.”

He ruffles Jooheon’s hair and gets out of the room, not bothering to leave the lights on. Changkyun slips out of his bed and comes closer. Jooheon stares at him for a moment before sighing deeply, dramatically.

“Do I have a choice?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

Changkyun’s lips turn up a little on the corner.

“Nope.”

Jooheon rolls his eyes before getting out of bed. His legs are shaking and he almost trips over his own feet on his way, immediately being held by Changkyun, whose features lose all the amusement, turning worried instead. Jooheon swallows dry once more and pretends he doesn’t notice it.

“Lead the way.” he plays, his voice still weak, and Changkyun gives him another small smile.

This time, it doesn’t reach his eyes.

*

“How bad does it feel? Does it hurt somewhere?”

“I think we should call the manager. He doesn’t look well.”

Jooheon’s on the couch with Changkyun, resting his head on the boy’s shoulders and watching while Minhyuk and Kihyun argue over what to do. He’s not _that_  bad, he doesn’t get why they’re here and freaking out instead of enjoying the night to sleep like the others. He sighs and closes his eyes for a second, trying to ignore the throbbing pain of exhaustion inside his head.

Not even a minute later, Kihyun’s gently nudging his knees. His hands are warm, careful.

“Jooheon.” the older’s voice is soft, his tone low. “Did you eat today? You can’t take the meds with your stomach empty.”

 _Did he eat today?_  Jooheon doesn’t remember and doesn’t really care. He watches Kihyun through half closed eyelids before shrugging. Kihyun frowns, and Minhyuk approaches with worried features. They share a look before the blonde decides to say what’s going through his mind.

“There’s something we can do to make you feel better?”

Jooheon doesn’t think too much about it; he follows his instincts, pressing his head further against Changkyun and mumbling under his breath. For a moment, the others stare at each other, confused, but soon their maknae understands, making a noise of surprise. He puts an arm around Jooheon’s shoulders, surrounding him almost completely in a warm embrace. The older hums contently, pressing his face against Changkyun’s collarbones. Minhyuk blinks. Kihyun stares at them in awe.

“You want to _cuddle?”_

Jooheon doesn’t answer, but, feverish or not, his ears turn strawberry red, and that’s more than enough for the others to get it right. Changkyun’s the first to jump into action, immediately hugging him, his fingers softly running through the older’s hair. It helps to ease the pain, and Jooheon’s so comfortable he’s not even ashamed anymore, melting into the maknae’s arms. Kihyun rests his head on the boy’s thighs, slowly tracing circles over his knees, too kindly, too carefully.

“Call Wonho.” he says to Minhyuk, his voice muffled. “Ask for him to do something healthy for Jooheon. He needs to eat before taking painkillers, and I’m not about to give him instant meal.”

Jooheon’s 100% sure that Minhyuk answers something, but he’s too comfy in is ‘cuddle zone’ to care about it. He keeps his eyes closed because it’s easier than facing the bright lights or trying to watch his friends moving around. He only acknowledges the people around him again when someone sits at his side.

“What’s happening?” Hyunwoo’s voice comes closer to his face, and, seconds later, he rests his cheek against Jooheon’s bony shoulder. “Why are we all awake?”

“Jooheonie’s not feeling well.” Minhyuk’s voice comes from somewhere near Changkyun. “We’re doing bonding time to help him get better.”

Kihyun hums in agreement, and Hyunwoo puts a hand behind Jooheon’s back in a comforting act, rubbing slightly. It’s familiar, comfortable, and Jooheon’s already feeling sleepy again with all the warmth and care around him.

“We should buy a bed for it.” comes Hyungwon’s voice, still rough from sleep and tiredness. “Think about it, telling the manager we need a big bed for cuddle time.”

Changkyun laughs, and the sound echoes through Jooheon’s insides and heart like warm water washing away the ache in his muscles. He smiles tiredly and nuzzles against Hyunwoo, his hands searching Kihyun’s hair to caress it slowly, both of them pressing closer to him, pratically smashing him between the group, making almost impossible for him to escape ― not like he’s planning on it, but it’s good to take note anyway.

It takes some time for Wonho to finally come, but it’s more than enough for Jooheon to finally be able to open his eyes. So, he watches when Hoseok notices all of them ― Jooheon half lying on Changkyun and half holding an asleep Hyunwoo against his chest, Kihyun resting his head between Jooheon’s knees; Minhyuk hugging Changkyun’s legs, resting his back on Kihyun’s body; Hyungwon sound asleep with his head on Kihyun’s lap ―, and smiles lazily at the dramatic huff of offense the older lets out before going back to the kitchen, plate still on his hands.

At first, Jooheon thinks Wonho’s going to put the food on the fridge and get back to his room to sleep alone; and he starts to drift onto his sleeping state once again when the older gets back from their dorm with a bunch of pillows and blankets, murmuring under his breath something about ‘irresponsible traitors’ and how he should give a blanket only for Jooheon and let them freezing. But Hoseok puts the pillows all around and the blankets all over them, pratically burying them under it, so Jooheon doesn’t think he’s being serious.

“You should sleep.” Changkyun murmurs sleepily while Wonho lies against Hyungwon, being immediately held closer by the other, still mumbling under his breath. “You need to be better tomorrow.”

Jooheon bites his lips for a moment.

“To not mess up in our dance practice?”

His voice doesn’t fail him, but Changkyun’s always been good at sensing people’s moods, specially when said people didn’t want him to. He tenses up and, after a moment or two, exhales slowly ― Jooheon didn’t notice he was holding his breath.

“No.” he nuzzles against the older’s head, pressing a delicate, caring kiss against his hair. “Because we _care_  about you, you idiot. And we want you to be okay.”

An overwhelming feeling takes place inside Jooheon’s ribcage, warming up his insides and his eyes once more. He takes in a sharp breath, trying not to move too much to don’t wake up anyone.

They _did_  let him fall.

But they got him back up.

And, for that, Jooheon’s grateful.

“Thank you.”

Changkyun’s smile is soft, too soft, and his fingers feel warm when he runs his hands through Jooheon’s hair, humming contently.

“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any question/request/desire to talk about anything, you can contact me here, [ tumblr](http://firewasntmadetobeheldinhumanskin.tumblr.com/), [ twitter](https://twitter.com/notmadetobeheld) or [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/notmadetobeheld) :D


End file.
